Naruto: Tales of Sasuko
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: In this story its a bit after the last Shinobi war and well Orchimaru has been revived by Kabuto along with the sound four Kimimaru where he makes a gender bender machine to kill the new Hokage and the Kazekage and tests it out on Sasuke... say hi to Sasuko. Rated T for mild humor a bit of cussin and a bit of weird things happens No lemons/Yaoi in this story goes off wiki/manga
1. The Beginning

Naruto: Tales of Sasuko

**My first Naruto fic and I have another one but for now I am doing a TG one about Sasuke and …... Gaara! But Sasuke becomes a girl though a experiment by Orchiamaru who is bought back to life by Kabuto because he had magical powers like all ninja's. Like Bruce Lee... he was a wizard or something. Iruka will not be included unless I need a comic relief character because Lee will have a girlfriend. But Lee's girlfriend will be... somebody... but I do a lot of prologues but I haven't even started but I had another I ideal which I will do later and another very long one that I think will be a good story for those Next generation lovers and those ShikaTema and NaruHina pairings. So hope you like my tale of Sasuko I think I will make this about 10 chapters. Hope you like it.**

**Sasuke POV**

I was walking in the cold desert at night trying to get as much distance as I can from that monstrous place. Orchimaru was back and I had to warn somebody... he has a plan to force all of the ninja's to join him because of a machine. A machine that will change a person look or what he did to me gender. Yep Sasuke Uchiha Heir of the Clan and killer of my brother proud controller of the Magnekyo Sharingan was now Sasuko Uchiha Heir of the clan killer of my brother proud controller of the Magnekyo Sharingan also a girl.

Kabuto using Orchimaru blood brought him back along with the sound five. Where Kabuto and him both started to mess with peoples genders... making Kimimaru a girl and also the carrier of Orchimaru kid.

Theirs only sand around and all I have is the clothes on my back and my sword. No food the last I ate was a simple cactus. I still have needles on my tongue. I am just hoping that I can get the news to someone before I die.

I just keep walking and walking till I will collapse and die leaving a female carcass on this earth as I go to hell. Just 1 more day before I will probably collapse then I will live a letter of what its all going to happen.

Wait... whats that!

**Gaara's POV**

I was marching through the desert with Kankuro as he 'accidentally' tripped over something. When we got up to look at the problem we saw that the thing that Kankuro was a person. We both looked down at the blacked hair girl who was laying unconscious on the ground. She had a sword attached to her cloak. Her cloak design had a fan on it... the symbol of the Uchiha clan!

"Who is she?" I asked to Kankuro and he just say.

"A girl who made me fall on my face." I stare at her face as I slowly keeled down to examine her more closely. I slowly moved my hand down to cup her face against her skin. When I was merely inches away from touching her... she awoke with red Sharingan eyes with her hand grabbing my wrist.

"Orchimaru is back and is trying to destroy the leaf." She then just laid back down and passed out. I slowly sat down and picked her up bridal style. I turned to Kankuro and said. "We must make haste and make it to Suna I believe she has knowledge we will need." I said it calmly and collectively.

"Yeah Gaara we all know you like her." Kankuro said so I punched him in the face with a sand fist while trying to hide my blush.

"Lets go." I said and we continued are 5 hour travel to Suna.

**Sasuko POV**

It was two people walking through the sand carrying a torch. I ran forward as fast as I could and I accidentally tripped over a fallen cactus stinging my ankle and rolled over several times. Lucky I wasn't impaled by my sword.

After I hit the ground I heard them talking and I knew who they were. Kankuro and Gaara. I then felt one of them slowly lower themselves to me so I grabbed his hand, activated my Sharingan and ready what I was going to say.

"Orchimaru is back and is trying to destroy the leaf." I said in one breath as I passed out of exhausting. I felt only Gaara's smooth hands pick me up and carry me bridal style in his arms. I then fell asleep in his arms.

**Orchimaru POV**

Without Sasuko I will be stuck with out a test subject for my level 5 which I save for people I hate... but with my gender bender machine I can implant a special female chakra eating virus on them killing them and/or weakling them till I kill them or I test on them... oh I love science.

But Sasuko was going to give me her blood and Sharingan to give me power and be able to kill the tailed beasts and rule the world!

**Gaara's POV**

We sprinted the last 2 miles as we closed in on the village. My first stop was the hospital for the girl. When we arrived I put her down on the desert and informed the nurse I had to go home when they tested her for hypothermia and madness.

Though the one thing going in my mind at the time was the Uchiha clan symbol on her robe. Not that I would be jealous if she dated Sasuke just the clan was dead. No-one but Sasuke or any of his family if he has any should be alive. Just we all thought he was dead... died during some battle in the 4th shinobi war killed himself from over use of his chakra and his body was destroyed in battle. But what is with that symbol!

**Kankuro POV**

I knew that the girl had some ties with Sasuke Uchiha I don't know them but she has some. She has the Uchiha fire fan on her cloak but for some reason and I am sorry for looking she didn't really have a bra...

Though I am not going to tell anyone otherwise well Temari or Gaara or the Girl and I might lose a couple fingers or my life. So I hope that I can just forget about it unless it is needed.

**Temari POV**

So be and Shikamaru were making out at the house when Gaara and Kankuro barged in and said. "What is going on in here?"

That's then Shikamaru did a camouflage jutsu and I grabbed my fan. After about 5 hits to each of them and then them trying to find Cloud Boy for 5 minutes they left. So me and Pineapple head went back to making out.

Then I started to get suspicious about why they were back. They were suppose to be gone 20 days... they were only gone 17. somethings up but Shikamaru is leaving tonight so better just spend the night with him question them later.

**THE END FOR NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND ASK YOUR SELF THESE NEXT QUESTIONS!**

Who is this lady that Gaara picked up!

Who will fall in love

Who will hit Kankuro next

Who all will be gender bent

And why is Kimimaru pregnant?

All of these and more on the next chapter!


	2. Fun time's in Suna

**Naruto Tale's of Sasuko**

_**Italic's mean subconcious**_

**Sasuko's POV**

I woke up in a bed in the hospital. I had several medical device's hooked up to me and what I believed was a medical scroll on my neck right on the old cursed seal of heaven. Orchimaru might have reactivated it when he captured me. O well I have Itachi's sword so I can reseal it later, right now I need to talk to Gaara.

I started to get up when to medic ninja stopped me and the nurse said. "Madam please we would like you to lay down you are not allowed to leave."

"Screw off I need to talk to the Kazekage!" I said and the nurse pulled out a couple of senbons which I thought were probably dipped in a bit of medicine and poison to make you fall asleep. She threw one at me which I simply just caught with my forefinger and thumb. She looked frightened so I simply poked her in the neck with it and jumped out the window doing a back flip. When I landed out side I realized that I was in Suna, without the thought of where anything was.

"Summon:Giant Hawk!" I yelled as I did a summoning seal on the ground giving my hawk out. I jumped on it and as I flew over Suna I finally realized that it was beautiful. It was a pretty cool village.

As I made my way to the Kazekage Tower I saw Gaara sitting at the balcony at a desk working. The bird set me right down next to him and I bowed saying. "Lord Kazekage I have a very important message for you and that is-

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up this morning and I was in my bed and still wearing half my clothes. I need to take a shower right now but that girl... something about her drew me towards her. It might have been how she had a relation to Sasuke or maybe that she had such a delicate look. Like a glass rose that could shatter any second.

She also had the most beautiful hair and eyes. Those onyx eyes that made me just fall in love with her... love... a word that I even have tattooed on my forehead but I felt some connection to her and that she knew something about me.

I thought about her the entire time I was in the shower. I just let the water wash over me as I thought of her elegant features and royal looks. She was really beautiful. She was a work of art.

After taking a shower I saw Kankuro staring at Temari and Shikamru making out in the kitchen with some pancakes going.

I cleared my voice and said. "Sooooo... how long will Shikamaru be here?" It was kinda a bad question but I was kinda wondering.

Temari and Shikamaru broke apart and Temari was blushing and then she said. "Well he shall be staying for 2 more days. But don't worry we will probably be just going out while you guys do stuff. Well who wants pancakes!" She said in a cheerful manner. After breakfast of pancakes on for Shikamaru and Temari lips and tongue.

As I was working in my office my thoughts went to wonder as my eyes drifted down to the photo on my desk of everyone that helped me in my journey. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Sai, and finally at the very end Sasuke.

Sasuke was one of the reason I was nearly killed but he still was a help to me by challenge me and showing me to be nice. Or some shit I have had like 100 concussions so don't think I will remember much.

I went to finish a couple of pages of work in my desk on the balcony to get some fresh air. As I started to finish the first page that girl I rescued dropped down and landed next to my desk.

She bowed saying. "Lord Kazekage I have a very important message for you and that is that Orchimaru is back and we must tell Konoha!" She was saying those words just like she would die if she didn't.

"Please answer me one question madam. I do not wish to offend you about this. But please tell me your name." I said as she started to breath heavily as I stood up and walked over to grab a bottle of water and some glasses.

"Gaara you already know me... well the old me. I am Sasuke Uchiha like I said in the desert Orchimaru is back and he created a machine to change people chakra, body, and mind. It changed me to what I am now. He got my chakra, body, and almost most of my mind it still hurts thinking about it." Sasuke or the girl who claims to be Sasuke sat down her face in a bit of pain thinking of it. I gave her a cup of water and then allowed her to continue talking and I sat down. "Well I now go by Sasuko Uchiha but I still remain as a proud Uchiha. Now Gaara we need to head to Konoha now."

The facts she said were weird but why lie.

"Prove that you are Sasuke- I mean Sasuko Uchiha. Activate the sharingan." I said and it was a simple test but I was sure that she could pass.

It took only 5 seconds for her to do it but when she did she winced in pain. I got up to help her when she said. "Sorry but Orchimaru put a seal that I haven't destroyed yet. Other wise I would have held it longer."

I looked into her onyx eyes and said. "Where is the seal?" She started to look down as she nervously rubbed her left breast.

"Well Orchimara gave me to Kabuto as a present so Orchimaru told Kabuto to put on the seal and he tried to have some fun but he was lazy so he did it during the rape." When I heard that for some reason I got mad really mad. If I still had my demon I would have flown over their and ripped Kabuto limp by limp and burn his cock off.

"WHAT!" I yelled and she just looked down and watched as she slowly backed up so I counted to 10 and said. "I am sorry I a bit overacted just I was shocked he did that to you."

A awkward mood swept over us as we sat here thinking so I said. "Sasuko I would like to invite you to stay with Temari, Kankuro, and I at the house. You and Temari could go get some new clothes if you needed too but if not we could prepare for travel to Konoha." She finally just looked up and said.

"Okay when will we head their?" She had a beet red face now. I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"After I finish work." I said and she just sat down next to a fridge where their were foods and pop. Which she was snacking on.

**Sasuko POV**

**flashback**

**a bit graphic no actual sex scene but will not be a lemon.**

Kabuto stood above me as he slowly walked towards me. A kunai in his left a bundle of rope in his right. He took the knife out and cut off the small shirt I was wearing and then tied my arms together as he slowly licked my neck and ear. His hands started to twist off the bra I was provided by Orchimaru which would cut into my skin.

His hands started to grope me as I laid defenseless unless saved. Kabuto then did some complicated hand symbols and a seal appeared on my left breast. A giant pain shot through me as I cried out in pain. My sharingan which I had on disappeared and he just laughed as he cut off my skirt revealing my under wear. Even now I hear his laughter.

**Flashback over**

I look back to the tomato I was munching on. I always loved tomato but now I had to cry as I thought of what happened. It always made me cry or break stuff. But with tomato's I felt a bit better. As I start to munch more I got up and walked over to Gaara and said. "Where can I get tomato's in Suna?" I asked him he just thought for a second then said.

"The farmers market down the street if you want some here's some money." He handed me some money from his wallet. I grabbed it and was about to jump off the balcony and get some tomato's when I turned around and kissed Gaara's cheek.

It was a short kiss only about 3 seconds but after wards I was so shocked I jumped down almost hitting a cat. What did I just do I kissed Gaara.

_So what? Your a girl and girls fall in love with guys its perfectly nature._

Wait what? Who are you and what do you mean its perfectly nature

_I am your Subconscious I sometimes will make you do stuff that you don't want but you can't stop it anyways lets get some tomato's TOMATO'S!_

Fine I am hungry anyways lets go.

As I walked along the road to the farmers market I started to get weird looks from other people as though I was a alien. Which I kinda was but it felt a bit weird. If I was at full strength I may have done a jutsu to get their or a camouflage jutsu to hide myself.

**Temari POV**

Shikamaru and I were walking on are way to visit my brother when I saw the hawk poof away we both sneaked up as we went to see if Gaara was okay. As we sneaked up we saw a girl walk over to Gaara and kiss him on the cheek then jumped off.

"Gaara who was that?" I said as I slowly panted from the run up Shikamaru to my left. Gaara just turned to us his face redder than his hair and said. "Sasuko Uchiha... you know Sasuke... well he became a girl because Orchimaru is back and created-"

"Wait wait wait... Sasuke is a girl and his name is Sasuko... are you sure he isn't just doing the sexy no jutsu?"

"No I can tell because he has a seal that is blocking his Sharingan so if he was trying to kill me why wouldn't he use his sharingan."

"He does have a point." I said to Shikamaru as he thought of what to say and then I walked away when Shikamaru said.

"What do you think that she looks like?"

"What does that mean?" I ask him in a mean tone so he said.

"Well we haven't seen him in a long time its just I wonder how much he has grown. I meant she grown." He says backing up a bit and so I just pull out a small fan and whack him on the head.

"Lets go get some ramen pineapple head." I grabbed his left ear and pulled him along. He whined all the way.

**Gaara's POV**

Sasuko jumped back up with some bags of what I thought was tomato's. She then threw me a package and I said. "Thank you, what is it?"

"Its some chocolate chip cookies." She then went back to munching on a tomato while I unwrapped the package and ate a cookie. Which was delicious so I kept eating and said.

"Where did you get these they are really good."

"Where did you think I was I made them myself." Sasuko said so I thought, she made chocolate chip cookies by herself. They are pretty good and hot like her... wait did I call her hot? I shouldn't be thinking this I just shouldn't be. But she is and I don't know why but that kiss she gave me was amazing.

**Gaara's finding true love next chapter will be coming in about a week or so.**


	3. Konoha Arrival and New Sexy Sand Jutsu

**Naruto: Tales of Sasuko**

**Last time on Naruto: Tales of Sasuko... Sasuko ate tomato's... thats about it... what a great episode …. well in this episode I shall have a super sexy new jutsu that Gaara invented. Its about sand... whats more sexier than sand. Anyway during the break I was lazy so in this episode it may be a bit later but this will be a lot better and a lot longer.**

**Sasuko's POV**

I sat in a hospital as the lead doctor did some test on my seal so my sharingan could activate. As the doctor read through old scrolls I sat thinking of my next actions including my life after Orchimaru's death. When I got him dead I was going to get the hell out of their. If Naruto's hokage then I will have to book it fast or he will just have me captured and returned to konoha. If I have to I will even kill myself. No matter what I am never going to konoha again.

My sword laid by my side as I had my seal slowly but surely removed. Then somebody started to knock on the door and then Gaara and Shikamaru walked in. Shikamaru was carrying a large scroll with the Nara clan symbol on it.

"Lord Kazekage... what is the meaning of this?" The Doctor said to Gaara as Shikamaru grabbed the doctors lab stuff and said.

"Sorry... Mr. Somebody... or Dr. Somebody I am going to be doing this because will my mom is forcing me too. So Sasuko... uh where's the seal?"

"Maybe you should ask permission from Temari other wise you will be hurt badly..." Shikamaru just stared at me and then Gaara whispered in his ear and said.

"I hate my mother sometimes... well be right back."

He walked outside and then after about 5 minutes of a stern talking to he was back in with a scared impression as he went back to work. After about 10 minutes the seal was off and Shikamaru was going to make out with Temari because he was traumatized from exerting his effort.

As I stood up I activated my sharingan as I stood around. As my eye's readjusted I looked at Gaara's chakra which had changed over the last time I saw him. Right before I had killed Danzo such good memories.

**Kankuro POV**

PUPPETS!

**Naruto's POV**

BELIEVE IT IM HOKAGE!

**JK**

As I stared out of the tower with Hinata by my side I felt a small disturbance. As if Sasuke... has returned to are land.

"Sasuke..." I muttered as I stared towards Suna. Hinata must have heard me so she said.

"W-what's wrong Naruto?" Her shyness has never gone away.

"It's nothing... just that I felt something wrong... like a new powerful chakra force has entered Suna. It reminded me of Sasuke." As I stared towards Suna Kakashi came through the window reading the porn book like always.

"Hello Naruto how are you and Hinata?" Kakashi said as Hinata went to answer a messanger hawk flew down and landed on the Suna's mail box. As I went over to the box and took out the letter I saw it was from Gaara. It read.

Dear Naruto

Yesterday I had a visitor Sasuke Uchiha who had became Sasuko Uchiha. *basically he got a sex change thing from Orchimaru for reasons not yet explain... probably just a punishment for killing him and sealing him away for about a couple years which would make anybody mad.* He- She was stranded in a desert which I found her when I was walking back to Suna. She was near death so I had took her back to Suna. By the time this gets to you I shall be half way to Konoha with Shikamaru in tow... and I owe you 20 bucks because he is dating Temari... but it also means I get thirty bucks from Kiba because he thought that Shikamaru was gay... I heard that Tenten had a bet with Chouji that Shikamaru would go with Temari instead of Ino. Anyway Sasuko said that if you have a nose bleed she will stab you in the gut with her sword...

From

Gaara

Ps. I found out what you did with Hinata during your last visit... really... how much ramen can you eat.

PPS. Were not eating at Ramen for Lunch.

I stared at the note and thought... Sasuke as a girl... wait is that blood... crap... "Uh I need to go to the bathroom here Kakashi read this." As I ran to the bathroom I stared to see Kakashi get a nose bleed and handed it off to Hinata. He jumped out the window and to do what he usually do when this happens. It requires tissues which he was going to put in his noses to stop the bleeding.

Hinata stared at it and then started to laugh thinking about how the fangirls were going to react.

**Gaara's POV**

As we were making are way out of the desert and into the forest I heard a noise as three shinobi jumped down and attacked us. Sasuko had her sword out and had killed one before they even knew that they were dead... my sand killed one and Temari had Shikamaru shadow hold him as she beat him to death after he released her with her fan... that fan hurts.

As we moved onward not caring that we killed three people without caring. O well ninjas are just epic like that.

As we finally entered the border of Konoha we heard three ninja's jump out of the trees. Which revealed Team Kurenai minus Hinata. Kiba then crashed into a tree after seeing Sasuke. I am going to kill him...

wait what. Why do I think like that... I don't care if he likes Sasuko.

"Hello Lord Kazekage, nice to see you again... Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuko." She bowed to everyone and they bowed back.

"Kurenai? How is Azumi?" Shikamaru asked as we turned towards the village and continue on with are trip. As we slowly made are way to the gate.

"Azumi is fine Konoharmu should be taking care of her... I hope she didn't get lost again." Sasuko just stared asbently at us as she didn't even know who Azumi is...

"Come on we need to meet up with the Hokage." Said Kankuro who got hit by Temari and her fan for being annoying.

**Kankuro POV**

…. why does everyone hate me... is it because I wear face paint... or the fact I wear all black in the freaking desert...

**Temari POV**

I pulled on Shikamaru hand as we arrived at Konoha so we can got to his apartment and leave are stuff their and take a shower. Gaara and Kankuro went to the hokage tower, Team Kurenai went to their houses, and Sasuko walk to the Uchiha clan compound to check for looting or the destructing of everything or fangirls

As me and Shikamaru walked to his apartment in the Nara compound I seen Ino's flower shop so Shikamaru walked in to hand her a flower from Suna that she wanted to crossbreed to make a flower to make Sasuke love her... which would be harder since Sasuke has a new chromosome.

As Shikamaru come out of the flower shop with a rose which he threw to me. I shot a fireball at it and he just laughed. As we continued are trip to his apartment with people staring at us.

**Sasuko POV**

As I made my way to my house... or mansion... or what ever is left I saw that they had put in new flowers near the front. As I walked to the door with my key in hand I felt a couple chakra forces inside so I drew my sword a little bit as I slide the door open.

"SUPRISE! SASUKE!... wait your not Sasuke!" Said 25 fangirls or more/less. As I stared at them I said.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in my house?" I said as I retreated my sword as I stared at them.

"Who the hell are you... were waiting for Sasuke I heard from Naruto that he would be hear!" Said Sakura who had came out of the door way.

"Well Sakura your wait is over I am here now get out of my house... and no stealing my stuff." I said as I walked to the fridge to get food. As I walked in they stopped me and said.

"You think we were born yesterday Sasuke is a guy... now tell us what did you do with Sasuke!" I just stared at them then activated my sharingan which evolved to the Magnekyo sharingan and said. "You have 30 seconds to get out of my house before you die a painful death." I then drew my sword as the fangirls except Sakura evacuated the place.

"Sasuke what happened to you... I mean you have boobs... and your a girl."

"Look Sakura I don't want to talk about it if you want to talk to me call me Sasuko. I am just hungry and tired." Sakura just nodded and walked away after bowing to meet up with Ino. Life was at a point of annoyance but life could be worse if she didn't have Gaara to look at.

Wait WHAT!

**GAARA'S POV**

As me and Kankuro approached the hokage tower a large blast of air came from the training grounds next to it revealing Naruto training with Kakashi. As I approached them Naruto launched over and said. "GAARA WANT TO TRAIN!" He yelled in my face as I walked over not even blinking.

"Sure... Naruto..."

As Kakashi went to read his book we took are fighting stances which meant me just standing still with sand everywhere. As Naruto charged at me I ready my hand as I did a many hand symbol. As my hand slammed together as the sand started to form a giant golem of sand. Its left hand was a three hand claw thing while the other was a chained spiked ball launcher. It was hard to control but worth the power. As I forced the golem to fight Naruto four sand tentacles came up and grabbed Naruto as the golem smashed him repeatedly... it was funny... it went on for a couple minutes when I heard Naruto scream SORRY SORRY for eating the ramen. That I just stopped and walked towards the golem which started to knee in my presence. It then blew up and went to where it came from China... just kidding only Mexico.

As we walked back to the tower Naruto said. "How is Suna?"

"You know same old same old... nothing but sand for miles and miles. My sister dating Shikamaru... o yeah here's twenty bucks." He handed him twenty bucks and then he said.

"Get your money from Kiba? That why I sent that team to meet you."

"... NO! I didn't CURSE YOU KIBA!" I yelled in to the air.

"Uh I am still here..." Kankuro said and then I had the sand take him to the ramen house and gave him twenty bucks.

"So... is Sasuko hot?" Naruto asked so I said.

"Uhhhhhh... mah... mo... uh... yes." I said as we continued are way to the tower and Naruto said.

"So you like her Gaara?" I punch him in the face with a sand fist and then continued are track to the tower as Gaara stopped. Did I love her.

**Kankuro POVS**

I love to eat all you can eat pork. Wait is that Shikamaru and Temari sucking face. O well I just need to eat food.

**Temari's POV**

Me and Shikamaru just got out of taking a shower together so we went to meet up with Chouji and Ino at the All you can eat pork restaurant and now salad bar. Ino was getting the salad bar while Chouji who was being forced for a 4 plate minimum at at max a 9 inches tall. Shikamaru was on his second plate while I was on my third. Ino was having a bit of pork and a large salad. Chouji was eating a salad and chips.

"So Shikamaru when did you and Temari start dating?" Ino asked as she ate a piece of pork.

"Will during the 5th shinobi war when we were at command base she had came to me and had asked me out because she didn't want her life to have no romance in her life so we started going out and then afterwards we went on more dates and were in love." Said Shikamaru

"Aw that is so cute." Ino said and Chouji nodded in agreement. I just hit him in the shoulder for being like that.

But... as said by the smartest people in the world

True Love always wins in the end.

A quote I made up right on the spot.


	4. Leaving Konoha and new Gender Bender

Naruto Tales of Sasuko

So I decided to quit one of my storys because of how I had wrote some of the relationships and the plot so now I am doing this more now I plan this to be no more than 15 chapters unless it is needed to. I mean if I am lazy and on a Sunday and wi—screw it lets get on with the show. Ps soon will be the even better story of Naruto which is about 20 years in the future and will include Shikatema, Naruhina, Saklee, Neten, Shino and random chick, Kiba and Shiho, and finally chojino. And what it will be about is… NINJA'S!... spoiler alert… NARUTO IS A NINJA!

*Sasuko's pov*

As we ran out of the gates to Konoha we headed north to the Country of rice. I felt good to be wearing my cloak. We had just finished are stuff at Konoha when we were leaving. I had got my weapons and armor upgraded and then met with Tsunade who deemed me completely healthy and pulled Naruto aside for a little bit.

I had finally got away from the guys gawking at me, the girls sneering at me, and Naruto asking me out to ramen when I had found a bathhouse which I really needed due to a lack of well water in the desert. When I went inside I took a nice deserved bath but then I saw something disturbing. I saw Gaara in the bath house next door. Though peep hole. I just couldn't shake the idea of him being hot.

After awhile though I finally just decided to leave the bathhouse and go home. Without any real clothes other than a few too small shirts, and some cloaks I had no real clothes. Then I saw Ino and Sakura. When they found I needed clothes… lets just say that the Uchiha bank had three million Ryu in it now I only have 2.5 million Ryu those girls are crazy.

*Naruto POV*

So if Sasuko is a girl does she like me? I mean who wouldn't want to date me I am the Hokage. Yep Grandma said so last week. Anyway with the ninetails I could always heal myself so they were beating me badly I was happy when everyone else showed up.

*Shikamaru pov*

"So where is the gender bender machine located Sasuko?" I said to Sasuko as we made are plans.

"In his northern underground area so we will need to get a boat to the country of rice in the northern area. So we will just blow everything up it is located near an underground gas pocket. So a couple explosives seals and boom. So lets go!" Sasuko said as she ninja ran and jumped north towards the country of rice two day journey from are position.

*Two days later*

"Were here now… wait It's a trap!" Sasuko yelled as Sound ninja's dropped down from above. They were dead fast but we were forced to enter the base.

Splitting up into groups.

*Might Gai's POV*

What youth a gender bender machine I had to see it and destroy the youth it has so it doesn't diminish my youth! IF I can't I will climb all the way to the top of the hokage mountain with one hand 10000 times!  
"Kakashi are you reading your Icha Icha books again?! You know reading is very unyouthful you should be doing more with your kicks everyone knows if you can kick someone in the face then you are youthful!"

"Gai… I challenge you to a contest a very hard contest… a silent contest whoever stays quiet for the longest wins, got it?" Kakashi asked and I nodded and we started. We ran down the tunnel till a giant robot hand grabbed Kakashi and pulled him away.

"Kakashi! What are you doing… DAM IT YOU TRICKED ME NOW I LOST! Kakashi I will do 1000 Jumping jacks over hot lava if I ever lose to you again!"

"Gai you idiot I have been captured."

"O really… I just thought you were tricking me."

"Gai the contest shall resume when you save me… got it so you didn't lose now get me out it constricted my chakra!"

*Kakashi POV*

Orochimaru had captured me with a chakra less robot. That bastard I am going to kill him when I get out… wait whats happening whats the hell is that!

*Temari's POV*

I was with Team Asuma with my fan out. I had to find my brothers I just hoped they don't get gender bendered… Kankuro would complain for days and I don't think that Shikuku would like being a girl. Anyway so I need to find them and so we been running for miles.

"Shikamaru you got a plan?" CHouji asked him as we stopped to rest. He had a bag of chips out and was munching fast.

"No I think we just need to find the other gangs and find the machine. Possibly kill Orochimaru if possible. After that we run for Konoha."

"Great plan Pineapple head really thought through and really smart." I said to him as we started on are way to the end of the tunnel. He just sneered at me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. His hands formed Shadow possession jutsu and said.

"Watch out!" His shadows morphed around the sound ninja's that were walking around the place with torches. One was a girl the other was a guy. I ran forward and said.

"Where the hell is the gender bender machine!" I said to them and the girl said.

"Lord Orochimaru was very kind and gave me the gift of being a woman by that machine why do you want to find it?" She asked very slowly and calmly.

"So we can destroy it." Said Ino said and then the girl said.

"Lord Orochimaru won't let you destroy his machine. He needs it to destroy Konoha and we want it for its gift it gives us. So I cannot let you destroy it I will stop you." Temari said right after that.

"Well my friend here wants to be woman so we are going to take him to the machine so he can have his wish. So where is the machine?" Temari said pointing towards Chouji who was about to speak up when Temari glared at him.

"Oh then you must follow this path to the machine. But please be careful Lord Orochimaru is using it on a ninja from Konoha right now."

"Wait who is being given the gift?"

"Some silver haired ninja without an eye. He will be given a great gift as had many of us been given. Please I hope your friend has a fun time as woman as do I and many other people." She waved goodbye as her and her boyfriend went back to making out.

"Kakashi is being gender bendered we need to save him!" Ino said as we bolted ourselves forward to save him.

*Kakashi POV*

I was tied to the machine as Orochimaru stared at me. His voice booming as he laughed.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan so…. I wonder what will happen to your eye when you become a woman. Maybe Obito will change… I brought him back to life just to see what would happen. Now lets start."

The machine started to spin around violentally and I heared a machine start to speak.

_Activating Male to Female Gender Configuration_

_ Loading Male to Female Pattern_

_ Preparing Genetic mix_

_Beginning Bone Reconfiguration _

_ Genetic mix being applied_

A pink gas developed me as I stood on the platform it flew into my mask from everywhere. It smelt very nice but I knew it purpose as I waited.

_Do not move or this process will be very painful_

_ Bone Reconfiguration started_

My bones started to shift and break and crack and shrink some even grew larger. It was surprisingly painless as I didn't move but when I moved my hands just barely it felt like my hand was blown to pieces.

_Bone Reconfiguration 25% done_

I felt my spine slowly shrink as I stood as still as possible. Feet had started to shrink as my fingers became more thin and nimble. My nails started to get sharper.

I could feel my eye start to feel great pain as I stood there. Please let this just be perverted dream.

_Bone Reconfiguration 50% complete_

I stared down at my chest that had started to contrast as my hips widen. My abdomen started to become thinner and grew more curvier. My hair started to grow longer and laydown in buns.

_Bone reconfiguration 75% complete_

Theighs were becoming more wide and I had started to go breasts. My privates had started to shrink away into a well female design. My face started to change as I tried to get up.

_Bone reconfiguration 100% complete_

_ Preparing Body mass shedding_

I felt my bowels start to collapse as a tube came up I was releasing my bowels into the tube as my body mass reduced to fit my new fragile bones. I felt my bowels slowly stop as my clothes were ripped from my body from hands.

A red scanner ran over me.

_Scan done_

_ Clothing Initiated size 41-34-43_

_ Putting on Clothes _

Two hands shot out of the walls with several articles of clothing including a bra, panties, a green tanktop, a pair of black tights, green shorts, a flak jacket that showed I was a jounin.

_Gender bender finished_

_ Releashing subject now._

The doors open to see Obito wearing his own set of clothes as I stepped out I noticed I had my chakra back. I shot a single fireball at Obito killing him. I needed him to be gone because of his power he holds.

"How do you feel Kakashi? Do you feel sickly as it is a side effect you know wh—What the hell is with the Turtle!"

I looked down to see Gai beating the crap out of everyone. He looked really cool as he did so. His Nunchucka's were out as he started to pound everyone to death with it. I jumped down to him and he said.

"Kakashi what happened to you!" He said staring at me. I just slapped him across the face and said.

"Let's get out of here we will destroy it later we just need to leave now!" I then jumped towards the tunnel he made. With a couple of explosive seals we trapped it off again. We were just running away now.

*Okay that is the end this is fairly longer than the rest of the chapters but I felt you guys deservered a treat so Kakashi been Gender Bendered

The groups are split

Obito is dead

Who else will be gender bendered

Who will die

Who will live

And what the hell is with this.

"Come over here so we can have sex." Just kidding that's not part of it… or is it?

Anyway if any of you are Figment users then I would like to ask you guys to check out a contests story I made called Unnamed Love for a contest anyway I would really love it if you would check it out and heart it please. Its under Rockergage it also has a pigface from minecraft for it avatar. Please heart its for a contest I hope to win. GOOD BYE

Comment, review, favorite, whatever you want to do.


End file.
